


Podfic: Barefoot, in Blue Jeans

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Podfic, Rare Pairings, Romance, Scent Marking, Vaksani, Xenophilia, Zaeed swears a lot, there's pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was beginning to think you were ambivalent about the quality of my ass."</p><p>    "Definitely not ambivalent."</p><p>    Post ME3-Several years after the Reaper War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Barefoot, in Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Barefoot, in Blue Jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614106) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



**Author's Note:**

> If the link on AO3 does not work for you, here's the link to download the podfic directly
> 
>  
> 
> [Podfic: Barefoot, in Blue Jeans](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/co8ld1cjte301wv/Barefoot_in_Blue_Jeans.mp3)


End file.
